superhero_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Draculaura sweet 1,600
1,600 party of Draculaura Draculaura is daydreaming about her ideal Sweet 1600 party in the catacombs, which Cleo and Clawdeen agree to make happen. Frankie then explains that Draculaura's birthday was in a few days and Clawd attempts to get Draculaura a gift but ends up getting scolded by Clawdeen. Which eventually leads to him asking C.A. Cupid for help, but it doesn't turn out well when he builds her a stepstool to reach things in her locker, which makes Draculaura think that Clawd thinks she's short. Draculaura soon reveals she used to date a boy named Valentine but she had to move away from him. Her superhero friends are invited but 1 person....Toralei and her crew hears this and she hatches a plan to get back at the Ghouls for not inviting her to Draculaura's Sweet 1600th. Meanwhile, Ghoulia can't decide whether to take Slow-Moe or Don of the Dead to Draculaura's party and tries to find out who she should take with Gil and Lagoona's help, but she decides to do it scientifically. Clawdeen and Cleo try to find an old concert hall in the Catacombs but nearly fall into the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor but they are both saved by Operetta, they then ask her if they can set up Draculaura's party in the Catacombs and Operetta approves. Toralei begins her plan by calling Valentine (while imitating Draculaura's voice) which causes him to transfer to Monster High to see Draculaura Ghoulia then finds Heath Burns is her perfect match and Clawd decides to give Draculaura a box of the items that reminded her how she fell in love with him, but she finds out Valentine transferred to Monster High and starts to date him, but she soon realizes that she moved on with Clawd, but after she tells Valentine (who has been revealed to purposely break the hearts of the girls he originally dated once they were completely in love with him, he would then display a picture of the girl on a stand shaped like a broken heart, he refers to this as "harvesting their heart, but of course, he doesn't mean it literally.), he is forced to hypnotize her into loving him. The ghouls soon find out by sending Spectra to spy on Valentine and find out that Toralei put him up to it and on Draculaura's birthday, she will be permenantly under his control. The ghouls then turn to C.A. Cupid who agrees to help them by shooting Draculaura with one of her arrows so she will fall in love with Clawd. But Torlei However, Toralei foils her and she ends up falling in love with Clawd. Frankie and Abbey then go back up to Cupid's tower where they try to find a way to break the spell so Clawd can show Draculaura the box, they are successful when they learn they can break the spell by smashing the bow and they decide to do it at Draculaura's party, where everyone will be. Cleo and Clawdeen then make copies of the key to the concert hall and give them to Cupid, Clawd, Valentine, Draculaura, and Jackson because he will need to turn into Holt Hyde. On the night of the party, Frankie is about to smash the bow, but it is quickly stolen by Toralei who begins to shoot random monsters including Cleo and Gil, Clawdeen then hatches a plan to use her as bait to distract Toralei while the others get the bow. Clawdeen is shot and falls in love with a nerdy monster, but Frankie removes her hand which knocks the bow out of Toralei's grasp, Lagoona spills water on the floor and Abbey freezes it which causes Toralei and her crew to slip and Toralei ends up dangling from the banner. The ghouls smash the bow which frees everyone from the spell, Clawd then tries to show Draculaura the box but is pinned against the wall by Valentine's magic. However, Clawd still manages to convince Draculaura to look in the box which convinces her why she fell in love with Clawd and breaks free from Valentine's spell, she then confronts Valentine who is driven toward the edge of the Cauldron of Eternal Body Odor, Toralei then falls on him and they fall into it together.Draculaura and Clawd then share a kiss, Abbey helps C.A. Cupid with her radio show, Ghoulia, realizing that her computer was literally bugged, tries to tell Heath she's not compatible with him, is interrupted when he tells her that after Valentine fell into the cauldron, all the girls who were crazy about him moved on, so he breaks up with her. The movie ends with Clawd and Draculaura driving away from the school in Draculaura's new car and splashing mud on Valentine and Toralei. Draculaura and Lilly maked friends